Noria, vueltas y besos
by Miu0
Summary: /-¡Apresúrate Kageyama!/-¡ME LAS PAGARAS HINATA!/-¿Te...te gustó la cita?... [KageyamaxHinata]
**Disclaimer:** Haikyuu no es de mio, es de Haruichi Furudate.

 **Advertencia:** KageyamaxHinata, Fluffy, trate de mantener los personajes mas IC posible.

¡Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para cierta loca fujoshi! uvu

* * *

El día estaba helado, digno del invierno. Pero eso no detenía a las personas que se dirigía al parque de diversiones.

-¡Apresúrate Kageyama!-gritó con una sonrisa hacia la multitud un chico de cabello naranja.

-¡Ya voy! Idiota.-susurro esto último.

El rey de la cancha junto a la carnada de Karasuno, estaban en una... ¿cita? Al parecer sí.

-¡Ve más despacio!-le reclamaba Kageyama.

-¡Tu ve más rápido! Anciano.-susurró esto último.

-¿Cómo es que aún puede estar animado después del duro entrenamiento de ayer?-se preguntaba el azabache.

-¡La montaña rusa!-gritó emocionado Hinata haciendo que las personas a su alrededor le quedaran viendo.

-Ok, ya llegue.-dijo Kageyama al llegar al lado del peli naranja.

-¿Que no me escuchaste? Dije ¡montaña rusa!-dijo nuevamente emocionado con estrellas en sus ojos.

El azabache lo miró con horror, la velocidad extrema al parecer no era su fuerte.

-Vamos Kageyama.-apuntaba emocionado como un niño pequeño.

-E...está bien.-aceptó con una expresión que contrastaba con la de Hinata.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó con inocencia.-si quieres vamos a...

-¡No! La montaña rusa está bien.

Después de un rato, estaban con tickets en mano esperando por su turno, el cual faltaba muy poco lo que acrecentaba el temor del azabache pero que trataba de ocultar. No era para menos, aquella montaña rusa tenia vueltas muy vertiginosas.

-Siguiente.-dijo el hombre encargado de la atracción.

- _Morí_.-fue lo que pensó el azabache al entregar su ticket.

-¡Siii!-gritaba su acompañante ajustando su chaleco de seguridad.

-Por lo menos trata de aparentar alguien de tu edad.-le comentó.

-Oye.-le reclamó.

-Oh, es cierto.-se mofó relajándose un poco.-con tu altura cualquiera te trata como un niño.

-Solo te lo perdono porque sé que tienes miedo y gritaras como chica.-se burló el peli naranja.

-Oye, yo no-al momento, el carril comenzó a moverse.- _Morí_.-pensó nuevamente poniéndose tenso.

El carrito iba lentamente con un Hinata emocionado y un Kageyama nervioso. Se escuchaba el sonar de los rieles y el murmullo de las personas, el carrito subía lentamente una cuesta hasta llegar a la cima.

Al llegar ahí se detuvo.

-Aquí viene lo bueno.-comentó Hinata.

Lo único que pudo hacer Kageyama antes de descender fue tragar saliva y rezar a cualquier dios con tal de salir con vida de esa.

-¡AAAHHHHH!-gritaron todos los que estaban en la atracción.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAAAAS HINATAAA!

* * *

Se podía ver al rey de la cancha y la carnada de Karasuno caminado tranquilamente... bueno, se supone.

Hinata caminaba alzando los brazos como si estuviera desfilando junto a una sonrisa y a Kageyama se le veía casi muerto con su fantasma saliendo de su boca.

-Subamos a ese.-apuntó el peli naranja hacia la atracción que quería.

Con miedo de que esa sea su próxima muerte, dirigió su vista con lentitud para encontrarse con la noria.

-Ah, no esta tan mal.-suspiró aliviado.

-¿Verdad?-sonrió Hinata como siempre lo hacía logrando sacar una sonrisa del azabache.

Estando en la fila ya con sus tickets para entrar, observaban como la noria giraba lentamente dando tiempo de observar el paisaje.

-Vamos.-gruño impaciente Hinata.

-No te apresures, enano.-lo calmó a su manera el azabache.

-Hmp.-bufó para luego sonreír.

Su turno llegó, se subieron a la noria que era una cabina de esquinas redondeadas con suficiente espacio para cuatro personas, pero en este caso subieron solo dos.

Comenzaron a subir lentamente dejando que se pudiera disfrutar el paisaje.

-¡Wuauu!-Hinata parecía un niño pequeño con sus manos apoyadas en la ventana y sus ojos reflejaban una gran emoción.

Tobio no dejo escapar aquel pensamiento, pero a la vez le pareció tierno.

-Mira Kageyama.-apuntó el peli naranja hacia alguna dirección que se viera desde la altura.-desde aquí se ve mi casa.-después volvió a su postura inicial con las manos en la ventana.

El azabache inspeccionaba la cabina, después a Hinata, miraba el paisaje, después a Hinata, cabina, Hinata, paisaje, Hinata...

-¿Que tanto miras?-le preguntó curioso.

-Na-nada importante.-respondió desviando la mirada.-desde aquí veo mi casa.

-Ya veo...

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que la noria se detuvo, dejando a los dos integrantes de Karasuno en su punto más alto.

-Vaya, es impresionante.-dijo por fin sentándose Hinata al lado de Kageyama.

-Tienes razón.-dijo observando el paisaje de la ciudad.

-¿Te...te gustó la cita?-preguntó tímidamente el peli naranja mirando por la ventana.

-A excepción de la montaña rusa, no estuvo tan mal.

Hinata dirigió su mirada al azabache, sus ojos se encontraron mirándose fijamente.

Lentamente acercaban sus rostros sin que se dieran cuenta que la noria seguía su movimiento para llegar abajo lentamente.

El cielo se estaba tornando anaranjado con el sol poniéndose lanzando sus últimos rayos.

Solo faltaban unos centímetros para que sus labios se unan, el cual el azabache decidió romper acercando el rostro de su novio con sus manos en su nuca.

Sus labios comenzaron a danzar, primero suave y después rápido.

Algo que los dos disfrutaban.

-Te amo.-dijo Hinata entre besos.

-¿Crees que yo no?-juntaron sus frentes mientras que en los dos se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Así estuvieron hasta que la noria terminó su trayecto.

Bajaron en silencio, caminaron así hasta la salida del parque ya que era tarde.

Mientras caminaban, el peli naranja tomo la mano de Tobio haciendo que este le mire extrañado para luego tener una sonrisa.

Entrelazó sus manos con las de Hinata alzándolo.-Te amo.-dijo de pronto mirándolo con una sonrisa que hipnotizo completamente al chico.

-Y-yo...yo...-no lo dejo terminar ya que comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta llegar a la salida.

-¡Vamos enano!-corría el azabache con Hinata tomado de las manos.

-¡E-espera Kageyama!

-Me hiciste sufrir todo el día, no te quejes.

-Eso es diferente.-se quejó.- ¡KAGEYAMA!

Y así se perdieron a la vista corriendo mientras el sol se escondía.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **He aquí... ¡el fic prometido! -salen confetis por todos lados- aun faltan dos días para tu cumpleaños pero aun falta otro fic que sera subido el viernes :33**

 **Y a todos los fans de esta pareja, gracias por leer :D**

 **Bye-bye :33**


End file.
